quiero protegerte del frio
by yumiiekya
Summary: parece que esta nevando, mello aprovechara el momento para acercase mas a near ¿que haran para quitarse el calor los 2?. NxM total


_**Konnichiwa como estan espero k bien :3 boeno una fic de death note **_

**Advertencias:** _yaoi total_ ,

**Para**: _15+_

**Si eres cardiaco mejor no lo leas por tu propia seguridad **

_xDDD_

**aki va mi fanfic es corto pero es iwal es mio :3**

**ii esta dedikado a mi amiga naoh x k se k te enkanta el yaoi de death note especialmente el de NxM...**

quiero protegerte del frio

un día normal en wammy's house, un día normal nomás que esta vez nevaba, todo era blanco, los juegos, el sácate, la casa, todo estaba en un color casi perfecto. Los chicos querían salir pero no les permita ya que la tormenta de frío estaba muy fuerte…todos estaba emocionados con la nevada que había caído ,pero parecía que el único que no le provocaba nada de emoción era near que para el una tormenta de nieve era una cosa normal y corriente. Near siempre se a calificado como un chico serio sin emociones (pues eso parece) pero era el único que no provocaba un ''escándalo'' para salir.

De repente alguien en el pasillo caminaba morisquiando una agradable y rica barra de chocolate y era mello que parecía que apenas se había levantado ya que se notaba por sus lagañas. Caminaba pacientemente, hasta que se encontró a near en el pasillo jugando con sus cartas en el suelo y descanso como si a el el frío no le afectara, así que mello puso una sonrisa de picaron ya que el chico de pelos amarillos se le ocurrió hacerle una broma al chico de blanco.

oye tu

ahora que quieres mello

por que no estas emocionado por la nieve ase mucho que no nieva en este lugar

a mi me da igual si nieva o no es un clima no es algo que deba emocionarme

valla valla parece que a ti nada te emociona verdad

depende

depende de que near

son cosas que no te importa

claro claro lo que tu digas near pero yo descubriré lo que a ti te hace reír llorar lo que te vuelve loco por que algo debe emocionarte, eres un ser humano, tienes emociones. ¡Que patético!

Mira, la verdad mello (**hagaradose el pelo**) , tu eres mas patético de querer descubrí lo que mas me emociona, pero no podrás tu inteligencia no podrás descubirilo nunca pierdes tu tiempo, además… ¿por que tanta interés en saberlo?

Es algo que no te importa

Pues no deberia importante tanto. A veces negamos cosas que realmente queremos no crees

A que te refieres con eso

No nada solo era un dicho

Mello se puso furioso de lo que decía near, apretaba el puño izquierdo con toda furia pero no podia golpearlo por que esta vez near tenia razón, a el le importaba mucho lo que mas lo hacia feliz pero, no sabia que hacer, tenia que arriesgarse para poder descubirilo haci que…

sabes que near tienes razón, pierdo mi tiempo descubriendo tus emociones

te dije (**hagarrandose el pelo**)

pero… ¿sabes que no es lo que hace que pierda el tiempo?

¿Pues, no se?

Esto!!...

tira su barra de chocolate, agarra a near del suelo, lo avienta en el sillón mas cercano de lugar, se sube arriba de el, y lo besa, mete su lengua junto con la de el, near se trámese, asimila que no le gusta pero, le encanta, le encanta que mello le de este tipo de trato, lo que mas a esperado con ansias y menos pensó, ya que la rivalidad entre ellos impedía que hasta su sueño mas suicido se hiciera realidad, pero ahora parece que a near nada es imposible, tenia a mello arriba de el provocándolo como siempre lo quiso hacer, besar esos labios, lamber esa lengua, en donde sus chocolates alguna vez aterrizaron en ellos. El le tenia envidia a ellos por que podían explorar infinitivamente la boca de mello algo que el ansiosamente esperaba durante años . el mundo de near se pintaba de rosa, el frío no le provocaba ya que se sentía mas calor que nunca, y como no lo iba sentir. Si estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que mas a querido hacerlo.

Parecía que mello también disfrutaba del momento, había olvidado el odio que tenia por el nunca imagino que ellos 2 terminarían así , haciendo el amor en un sofá del ofarnato a medio pasillo, pero a el le valía , era mágico, al fin mello había descubrio lo que mas emociona a near, _el amor que siente por el_ hacia que mello quitaba la blusa del chico del pelo blanco, y la aventó por una parte del pasillo, lamiendo casa parte de su pequeño y débil cuerpo como si fiera una de sus barras de chocolate, near parecía disfrutarlo

Entonces near aprovecho el momento para poder hacer lo mismo poniéndose en la misma posición que estaba mello, ahora el le tocaba estar arriba de chico pelos amarillos, quitando su suerte lentamente , parecía que near tenia algo de miedo, pero parecía que mello le daba su tiempo. Haci que se lo quito y parecía que era el turno de mello, que bajaba lentamente su pantalón, y todo lo que tuviera encima de el, asi aprovechando llegar hasta el clímax, near se sentía afortunados, sentían que nadie y nada los podían separar, mello también sentía que era de el y near de el , ellos 2 se pertenecía del uno al otro, mello gano el mejor premio, _ser la emoción de near_, near gemía , se notaba por su cara roja y gritaba'' no pares por favor'' nadie se podia detener ya que el momento era mas intenso , ellos gritaban pero no les importaba que todos los escucharan y vieran el afecto que ellos 2 había descubierto en una simple nevada , que al fin y acabo de lugar de morirse de frío, por dentro ellos se morían de amor y pasión del uno con el otro…

_**Boeno parece k estoi algo depre vdd… xDDD LOL!**_

_**La vdd si lo ando y poes ojala k le shaiga gustado son las 2:18 ii digo muxas incuerencias xDDD boeno espero k anden vien y k mi NxM les haiga gustado loego nos veremos en otra fanfic :3**_

_**L-sama les regala muxos dulces , en una canasta, con un moño rojo grandisimooo!! :D**_

_**Vale cuídense**_

_**Bye…!**_

_**Sayonaraaa**_

_**Xoxoo**_

_**:3**_


End file.
